Eien no Yami 永遠の闇
by KuraiFlame16
Summary: Tina left and joined the enemy Kurai. Ever since then, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope trained using their powers. With the help of Shade, their goal is to bring Tina back and defeat Kurai. *The Sequel of Kizuna* READ KIZUNA FIRST TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There were two girls walking down the street of the neighborhood. One of the girls had brown eyes and skin. Her black hair was in a ponytail that went to her shoulders and she was wearing a grey jacket with light blue jeans. The other girl also had brown eyes and skin. She has black hair also in a ponytail but it went down to her waist. She was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and a white skirt that goes down to her shin plus black leggings.

"We finally have time to get together Hope," the girl in the grey jacket told the other girl.

"Yeah Sparks. It's been a month since that," Hope replied with a small smile on her face.

"Of course," Sparks responded with a sad look on her face as they stopped in front of a house.

"Time to see the Wilson sisters," Hope spoke as she rang the doorbell and Sparks nodded.

In the next minute, the door was open to reveal a female with blonde hair that went to her shoulders and blue eyes. She was wearing a hot pink lace tank top and grey skinny jeans.

"Sparkle! Hope! You came!" the blonde shouted in a happy tone as she hugged Sparks and Hope.

"Hi Sarah," Hope told the blonde as she gave a hug in return as Sparks also give a hug in return.

"It's been some time since we last seen or even spoke to each other," Sparks spoke as the hug was broke and Sarah dragged time into the house.

Sarah dragged Sparks and Hope through the house until they entered the living room and saw a girl on the couch. The girl had silver hair that goes down to her shoulders and blood red eyes. She was wearing a saggy black jacket and black basketball shorts.

"Dawn, its Hope and Sparks," Sarah told the silver hair girl who turned her head and widen her eyes.

"Sparks and Hope. It's been a month now," Dawn spoke as she left the couch and gave a quick hug to Hope and Sparks.

"Let's go to the couch and talk," Sarah told Sparks and Hope as she sat next to Dawn.

Sparks and Hope took a seat on the other couch which was next to the couch that Sarah and Dawn sat on.

"How was your training for the month Hope?" Dawn questioned.

"It was fine. I know that I got stronger than I was a month ago," Hope replied as she gave a thumb up.

"So have we," Sarah spoke while giving a thumb up of her own.

"Soon you'll be able to go to the high school and bring Tina back," Sparks spoke with a determined look on her face.

"It won't be that easy though," Dawn replied as she stared at Sparks, Sarah, and Hope who all nodded.

"Anything new happened in the past month?" Sarah questioned as she looked at each girl.

"Nothing that I know of," Hope replied as she shook her head.

"What about you Sparks?" Sarah questioned as she stared at Sparks. Dawn and Hope also stared at Sparks.

"Well, a week ago the house across from Tina's house was bought," Sparks responded with a thoughtful tone.

"What happened next? Who's the owner?" Hope asked in a curious tone.

"Um, the house was bought like I said before. All I know about the owner is that a girl with no parents will be living there tomorrow," Sparks answered as Sarah, Dawn, and Hope widened their eyes.

"Tina's also a girl with no parents right?" Dawn questioned as Sparks nodded.

"That's really weird," Sarah spoke as she and Dawn stared at Hope and Sparks who stood up.

"It was nice having this get together after a month of training," Hope told the siblings.

"Yeah, it was nice," Dawn replied as Sparks and Hope left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sparks was walking down the street until she saw Tina's house and the house across from it which had a truck and a figure in front of it.

"I better pick up the pace so I can see who moved across from Tina," Sparks told herself as she started to jog.

It took Sparks about a minute until she arrived. Then she looked at the house that was across from Tina's.

"Do you need something?" a voice asked as Sparks turned her head to see a girl about the same age as her.

"Oh, sorry," Sparks replied as she stared at the girl.

The girl had eyes and skin that were brown. She also had black hair that went down to her waist. The girl was wearing a black jacket and dark blue jeans.

"What made you come here?" the girl questioned as she narrowed her eyes at Sparks.

"I-I just wanted to see who moved here. I'm Sparkle by the way," Sparks answered as she stared at the girl in question.

"Whatever," the girl replied as she stared to walk towards the house.

"What about-" Sparks stopped talking as she saw the girl close the door behind her.

"I guess she doesn't seem to like me," Sparks told herself as she turned around only to find Sarah, Dawn, and Hope coming towards her.

"Why are you three here?" Sparks questioned the three as they stopped in front of her.

"We wanted to meet this girl," Sarah replied as Dawn and Hope nodded in agreement.

"Well, she's not the friendly type. I met her earlier, she just walked into the house when I talked to her," Sparks told the three.

"Oh, great," Dawn spoke as she saw Sarah run towards the house.

"What are you doing Sarah?" Hope questioned as she, Sparks, and Dawn stared the blonde.

"I'm going to-" Sarah didn't get to finish her sentence as she ran into the door.

"Ouch," Dawn spoke as she, Sparks, and Hope ran over to Sarah.

"Are you ok?" Hope asked as Dawn helped Sarah get up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sarah answered as she rubbed the back of her head.

Then the door opened to reveal a girl. Her eyes and skin were brown. She had black hair that went down to her waist. The girl was wearing a black jacket and dark blue jeans. She looked at the four girls.

"I see you came back with friends this time Sparkle. Did you all come to bug me?" the girl questioned.

"No, we want to be friends," Sarah spoke as the girl gave her a blank look.

"Who are you?" the girl questioned as she rolled her eyes.

"My name is Sarah. The silver hair girl is my sister Dawn. Hope is the one in the blue. You've already met Sparks," Sarah answered as she glared at the girl who shrugged it off.

"What about you? What's your name?" Dawn questioned the girl who turned to face her.

Then a growl was heard. Sparks, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope turned around while the girl looked up. They saw a black creature that hissed at the girls.

"What is that?" the girl questioned as the creature growled.

"That's a black demon," Hope answered as vines wrapped around the demon and squished it till it was nothing.

The girl stared at the spot where the demon once was. Then she stared at the four girls.

"You see," Sparks started, "Sarah, Dawn, and Hope aren't what you call normal."

"We have these powers. I have the powers of plants and ice. Dawn has the powers of lightning and telekinesis. Hope has the powers of water and super speed. There's another girl with powers like us," Sarah spoke as she looked at the girl.

"I believe you. My name is Akumu Kurokage," the girl known as Akumu replied.

Behind the tree was a figure watching what just happened. The figure had a black cloak.

"Why are you doing this," the figure thought while staring at Akumu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Akumu, it's nice to meet you," Hope spoke as she held out her hand which Akumu shook.

"It's glad to know that someone believes us," Dawn added.

"Well, it would be weird if you told someone that you had those powers," Akumu replied.

Then the sky got dark. The five girls looked around to see street lights turn on.

"I guess it's getting late," Sarah voiced out as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Bye Akumu!" Sparks spoke and Akumu nodded in response.

Sparks, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope left to go home. Akumu was about to turn around until she saw a person come in front of her.

"Why?" the person questioned Akumu who stared.

The person was a boy who looked about Akumu's age. He had dark tannish skin, dark brown eyes, and brown hair. The boy was wearing a grey short sleeve shirt and black jeans.

"Why do you care Shade?" Akumu asked while the boy Shade sighed.

"I see you're wearing human clothes now," Akumu added.

"It lets me do things easier now since humans will think that I'm a boy and not know that I'm really a demon," Shade replied.

"True," Akumu agreed as she stared at Shade.

"You still need to explain yourself," Shade spoke in a serious tone.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Akumu replied as she turned her head to the side.

"Of course you do. I want to know why you did what you did," Shade responded as Akumu turned her head to look at Shade.

"Just leave Shade," Akumu spoke as she headed to her house and passed Shade.

Shade waited till he heard the door close. Then he turned around to look at the house.

"What are you planning Kurai?" Shade thought as he disappeared.

"It's a brand new day!" Sparks exclaimed as she continued to walk.

"Maybe Akumu might know something about Tina," Sparks thought as she saw a house.

Inside the house was Akumu who was staring at the wall. One of her hands was clenched. Then, she heard the doorbell go off. Akumu unclenched her hand and sighed as she went to the door. When she opened the door, she saw Sparks.

"Hi Akumu," Sparks greeted with a smile.

"Hi," Akumu replied as she moved from the door and Sparks entered the house.

"I hope you don't mind me here," Sparks spoke as she followed Akumu to the living room.

"No, not at all Sparks," Akumu responded as she and Sparks sat on separate couches that were next to each other.

"I hope you don't mind me talk about something," Sparks spoke as she looked at her lap.

"What?" Akumu questioned as she stared at Sparks.

"Well, I want to talk about my friend, Tina," Sparks answered as she looked at her lap.

"Tina?" Akumu questioned.

"Why?" Akumu thought as she looked at Sparks.

"Yeah, you moved across form her house. You and her are similar since you both are orphans," Sparks spoke as she looked at Akumu.

"Tina is the other girl that has powers," Akumu stated as Sparks nodded.

"Tina's powers are fire and darkness," Sparks replied.

"What happened to her?" Akumu asked as Sparks expression turned sad.

"She left us a month ago to go with the enemy," Sparks replied in a sad tone.

"I know that," Akumu thought as she stared at Sparks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So you're upset about Tina leaving," Akumu spoke as Sparks nodded.

"We've been friends for a long time. Even if not many people go near Tina or liked her, I was there to support Tina. I wonder how she's doing. I'm worried. Sarah, Dawn, Hope, and Shade are trying their best to bring Tina back to us," Sparks replied as tears started to fall and Akumu widened her eyes.

"So that's been going on the past month with them. Sparkle has been worried the whole time," Akumu thought as she gave Sparks a hug and rubbed her back.

"This reminds me of when Tina used to comfort me. She did the same thing that you're doing now," Sparks spoke as she hugged back.

"Maybe because we're the same," Akumu thought as she stopped rubbing Sparks back and the hug.

"It's getting late Sparks. You should go home and get some sleep," Akumu spoke as she looked at Sparks.

"You're right. I feel a lot better. Thanks Akumu," Sparks replied as she gave one last smile to Akumu.

Akumu watched Sparks leave the house. Akumu went to sit on the couch.

"Any useful information?" a voice spoke as someone appeared.

In front of Akumu was a guy who looked exactly like Shade. He had dark tannish skin, brown hair, and dark brown eyes. The guy was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"I got something useful. I found out what they've been doing the last month," Akumu replied as she gave the guy a bored look.

"What info do you have?" he questioned staring at Akumu.

"Let's say that the three girls and your twin Shade have been training to increase their powers. That's all I have for now Kurai," Akumu answered in an emotionless tone.

"Come on, we have stuff to do," Kurai replied as he and Akumu disappeared.

"Akumu!" Sarah shouted as she knocked on the door to Akumu's house.

"She's probably not home right now Sarah," Hope spoke as she saw Dawn drag Sarah away from the door.

"You girls should know that black demons are appearing near the high school," a voice spoke.

The three turned around to see Shade. Then he and the girls disappeared. The four appeared in front of Shadow High School and heard hissing. They turned around to see black creatures around them.

"Why did you bring us here Shade?" Sarah asked and Dawn hit her head.

"The demons smart one," Hope answered as she rolled her eyes and Shade nodded.

"Let's get rid of them quickly," Dawn spoke as the other three nodded.

In five minutes, all the black demons were gone. Then, the door to the high school opened. The four turned to see someone who looked exactly like Shade. This person was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. The four glared at him.

"Kurai," Shade spoke as he and the girls continued to glare at his twin.

"It's been a while Shade, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope. Don't think it'll be as peaceful as it was a month ago," Kurai said as he stared at the four.

"You finally decided to start you evil plan Kurai," Shade told his twin who smirked.

"What's that smirk for Kurai?" Hope questioned as the Wilson siblings turned to face Hope.

"You see, my plan has already started ever since Tina came to me," Kurai explained as the four widened their eyes when hearing Tina.

"Where's Tina!" Sarah exclaimed as Dawn and Hope both nodded their heads in agreement.

Kurai's smirk widened. Then four black spears came from inside the high school and past Kurai. Shade, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope widened their eyes as each one of them was hit by a black spear.

"I thought I heard my name," a voice spoke as a figure appeared at the entrance of the high school.

"Nice of you to come Tina. These four were asking for you," Kurai replied as he looked at the figure.

The four stood up weakened from the damage the black spears caused. They widened their eyes as they looked at the figure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Tina," Shade spoke as he, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope stared at her.

Tina's brown skin was still there. Her eyes were black and her hair which was also black went down to her waist. Tina was wearing a black jacket and dark blue jeans. She went to stand next to Kurai and stared at the four.

"You look like Akumu," Dawn told Tina who smirked while Hope and Sarah widened their eyes in realization.

"That's just to hide my true identity from you. I moved into the house across from my won and changed my name to Akumu. That was to fool you and get information out of you. It worked like a charm," Tina replied as she looked at Sarah, Dawn, and Hope.

"So you were with us the whole time!" Sarah exclaimed as Tina nodded her head.

"Surprised I see," Kurai spoke as he disappeared while Shade, Dawn, Hope, and Sarah widened their eyes.

"What's Kurai up to?" Shade questioned as he looked at Tina.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Tina answered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Then, the five were surrounded in black. Sarah, Dawn, Hope, and Shade looked around to find nothing except black.

"How do you like this realm of darkness?" a familiar voice asked as Tina appeared in front of the four.

"There's nothing here," Sarah answered as she faced Tina.

"Why did you betray us?" Dawn questioned as Hope nodded in agreement.

"Why do you want to know?" Tina countered as she glared at the four and dark spears headed towards them.

The four dodged the dark spears only to find the spears following them. They started to run in different directions.

"The spears are following us!" Sarah shouted as she and Dawn ran beside each other.

"Don't state the obvious!" Dawn shouted back at her sister as they continued to run.

Then Sarah and Dawn stopped and turned around to face the dark spears coming towards them. Sarah put her hands in front of her and green vines appeared and wrapped around the spears that stopped. Then electric currents went to the vines and electrocuted the vines and the black spears which disappeared. The siblings high fived each other at their accomplishment.

Hope was using her super speed to try to avoid the dark spears. She moved left and right with her speed, but the dark spears were still following her.

"These spears aren't easy to shake off," Hope muttered to herself as she continued to run.

"Try to stop it," Dawn's voice said in Hope's mind that surprised her so much that she stopped running.

"Y-You're finally using your telekinesis powers Dawn. I'll see what I can do. Don't scare me like that though," Hope thought as she narrowed her eyes and turned around.

"Sorry," Dawn replied in her head and Hope inwardly smiled as she didn't feel Dawn using her telekinesis anymore.

Then, the dark spears het Hope who fell backwards in surprise. She sat up, shook her head, and scowled.

"I can't believe I forgot about those spears," Hope muttered as she tried to get up.

Hope put pressure on both her arms only to wince when she did. She looked at her upper arm to find it bleeding.

"Great, now I'm bleeding," Hope thought as she glared at her injury.

"Hope!" two familiar voices shouted as Hope turned her head to see the Wilson siblings run up to her.

The pair stopped in front of Hope who sighed. Dawn saw Hope's arm and had a sad expression on her face.

"Are you ok Hope?" Sarah asked in a worried tone as she kneeled down.

"I'm fine," Hope reassured as she gave the siblings a small smile as Sarah stood back up.

"Can you two help me up without hurting my arm?" Hope questioned as she stared at the siblings.

Dawn closed her eyes and a faint purple aura surrounded her. The same aura then surrounded Hope and lifted her up to her feet. The aura disappeared around both Hope and Dawn.

"Thanks Dawn," Hope spoke as Dawn nodded and Sarah rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Now we just need to find Shade in this dark place," Sarah said as the other two nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Her powers have increased by a lot the last month," Shade thought as she continued to run from the dark spears.

Shade stopped and turned around to face the spears. He then saw the dark spears disappear.

"What's going on? Her attack stopped," he thought as he sighed.

"It's not over," a familiar voice spoke and Shade turned to find Tina.

"What are you up to? Why are you doing this? Does it have something to do with you past?" Shade asked taking a step forward with each question he asked.

Tina narrowed her eyes at the last question.

"What do you know about my past!" Tina shouted as her eyes turned from brown to black.

"Sparkle told us that Kurai knows your past. She didn't tell us about it because of a promise that you and her have," Shade answered as Tina glared at him.

"Whatever, I don't care about her," Tina shrugged as Shade narrowed his eyes.

"You're doing the wrong thing Tina, joining with my twin brother," Shade replied.

"Why would a demon like you care?" Tina narrowed her eyes at Shade.

"That's because-" Shade stopped himself as he looked at his feet and bit his lip.

"Because what?" Tina snapped at Shade as she turned around.

Shade ran up to Tina and grabbed her shoulder. He spun her around so she was facing him. Tina stared at him with wide eyes.

"Shade!" they heard the voices of Sarah, Dawn, and Hope.

"They're coming," Tina spoke as Shade hugged her.

"It doesn't matter. I need to do something," Shade replied as he looked at Tina.

"What are you-" Tina was cut off as Shade kissed her.

Tina widened her eyes. Then she kissed Shade back. Sarah, Dawn, and Hope stopped and looked at the two.

"I told you that Shade had a thing for Tina," Dawn whispered to Hope as the three continued to look at the scene in front of them.

"Shade! Tina!" Sarah shouted as the two widened their eyes and parted.

"What timing," Shade spoke breathless as he blushed and Tina turned around while blushing.

"You idiot!" Sawn and Hope shouted as they slapped Sarah.

Tina started to walk away from the group. The other four turned to look at her.

"Tina?" Shade questioned as she stopped and looked back at Shade.

"Shade, meet me at my house tonight. We'll finish things there," Tina replied as she and the darkness disappeared.

"Finally! Out of the darkness!" Sarah exclaimed as she stretched her arms.

"I agree. I'm going home to take care of my arm," Hope said as she looked down at her injured arm.

"We'll come with you. Our house is in the same direction anyways," Sarah's eyes lit up as the three girls parted from Shade.

"That leaves me. I guess I'll go to Tina's house early," Shade thought as he disappeared.

Shade appeared in the living room of Tina's first house. He looked around to and saw Tina sitting on the couch.

"I knew you would come early," Tina sighed as Shade sat down next to her.

"Of course," Shade replied as he kissed Tina on the cheek.

"What do you-" Tina was silenced by Shade kissing her.

"I know it's weird for a demon to fall in love with a human," Shade looked at Tina, "But I love you," Shade confessed as Tina widened her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You love me?" Tina looked at Shade who nodded, "I mean, after all the things I've done?" Tina looked down at her lap.

"I don't expect an answer right away. You can tell me your answer whenever you want," Shade muttered as Tina looked up.

"I guess I could do something," Tina spoke as she moved closer and kissed Shade, "I love you too," Tina confessed as she looked at Shade.

"What happened in you past that made you join Kurai?" Shade took Tina's hand and kissed it, "Tell me what happened in your past," he looked at Tina.

"When I was younger, I lived out on the streets. I couldn't control my darkness power back then," Tina started as Shade nodded allowing Tina to continue, "I ended up killing some people with my darkness power," Tina looked down at her lap.

"Is there more?" Shade questioned as Tina nodded in response.

"Someone actually saw me one day when I was covered in dry blood. I never really washed off the blood back then. Many people started calling me horrible names after that," Tina laughed softly as Shade stared at her.

"Why are you laughing?" Shade questioned as he saw Tina turn to look at him.

"I'll tell you more when I have time," Tina gave Shade a reassuring smile as she disappeared.

Shade sighed as he looked at the spot Tina once was. He got off the couch and went out the front door leaving Tina's house empty once more.

"How'd it go?" Sparks spoke as she stood in front of Tina's house.

"You knew about Tina being here?" Shade questioned as he walked towards Sparks.

"Hope and the Wilson sisters told me," Sparks crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I learned some of Tina's past," Shade saw Sparkle nod.

"Just don't speak of it when the others are around," Sparks warned as she left Shade.

"I guess Sparks wants to keep her promise to Tina," Shade thought as he disappeared.

Tina sat on a cafeteria table inside the high school. She put a hand on her heart as Kurai appeared in front of her.

"How were they?" Kurai gave Tina a questioning look as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Pathetic, they won't be much trouble. They didn't really use their powers when they were trapped in my dark realm," Tina took her hand away from her hart and stared at Kurai with emotionless eyes.

"Then we should get started," Kurai spoke as he disappeared.

"I need to take a walk," Tina sighed at the thought and disappeared.

"Tina," Sparks muttered as she looked at Tina's house since she decided to come back.

"What?" a voice questioned as Sparks turned around to see Tina herself.

"I heard everything from Sarah and the others. I've been worried about you all the time, even when you disguised yourself as Akumu," Sparks walked up to Tina and gave her a hug.

"I know that. We're not allies any more Sparks or even friends," Tina pushed Sparks and tuned around.

"I've heard from Shade that you told him you past," Sparks added as she looked at Tina with sad eyes.

"I told him," Tina glanced at Sparks and disappeared.

"Sparkle!" Sparks heard Sarah shout as she looked to see that Dawn was with her as they ran up.

"What's up?" Sparks gave Sarah and Dawn a questioning look.

"We thought Tina might still be here," Sarah answered.

"You two just missed her," Sparks sighed as she hung her head down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"How's your arm Hope?" Dawn gave Hope a concerned look.

"It's ok. It still kind of hurts though. It should be good tomorrow," Hope gave Dawn a reassuring smile.

"I wonder where Sarah is," Dawn sighed as she and Hope looked around the open field.

"Sorry! I ran into Shade!" Sarah shouted as she and Shade ran into the open field.

"Well, now that we're here, what should we do next?" Hope grabbed the bandages covering her injury.

"We should wait till Hope's injury heals completely," Shade looked at Hope's injured arm and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What about after that?" Sarah stared at Shade as he sighed.

"Next, we come up with a plan to stop Tina and Kurai," Shade looked up at the sky.

"What happened between you and Tina when she told you to go to her house?" Shade quickly turned his head to look at Dawn.

"We talked a bit and she told me her past. Tina said that she'll tell me more, it depends," the three looked at Shade as he sighed.

"What else did you two do?" Sarah had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Did you confess your love to her?" Dawn smirked as Shade started to blush.

"That's none of your business!" Shade exclaimed as the three girls snickered.

"Hope you should go home and take care of your arm," Sarah stared at Hope with worried eyes.

"It should be fine as long as I don't do much with it," Hope gave a reassuring smile to Sarah.

"We'll get Tina back for sure," Dawn spoke in a determined tone as the other three nodded in agreement.

"When should we start?" Tina gave Kurai a bored look.

"It's already starting. Just wait a little bit longer," Kurai looked up at the ceiling and smirked.

"What's going on? Why did the sky suddenly get dark?" Sarah looked up at the now black sky.

"The sky was blue a minute ago," Hope looked around the now dark field.

"At least we can still see," Dawn rolled her eyes.

"This isn't normal. Tina or Kurai must of done this," Shade narrowed his eyes as he looked at the sky.

"Those two must be up to something. Let's go to the neighborhood to see if anything happened," Sarah looked at the other three who nodded in agreement.

"Setting the stage up for the main event?" Tina looked at Kurai who was sitting on the cafeteria stage.

"It's all about to begin," Kurai looked back at Tina as she stood in front of him.

"This world is doomed," Tina flatly stated as her wrist started to glow.

"Everything is going according to plan," Kurai saw Tina roll up her sleeve to see why it was glowing.

"What's this mark?" Tina looked at it which had a flame and two circles around it. It was glowing red and black.

"Even the neighborhood is covered by this dark sky," Hope muttered as she looked at the sky.

"Sarah, your upper right arm is glowing," Shade looked at Sarah who looked at her arm.

There was a mark that had an ice crystal with vines wrapped around it. It was glowing green and baby blue.

"Dawn, you left upper arm is glowing and Hope, the back of your left hand is glowing," Shade saw Hope and Dawn look at what he just said.

Dawn saw a lightning bolt with two curved lines next to it on her upper arm. It was glowing yellow and purple. Hope saw a rain drop with some dashed lines over it on the back of her hand it was glowing blue and white.

"What's with these marks?" Sarah turned to look at Shade with Dawn and Hope as they nodded their heads in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So it finally started to appear," Kurai looked at Tina's mark, "The other three probably also started to appear."

"Your mean Sarah, Dawn, and Hope also have marks like this?" Tina showed the mark to Kurai who nodded, "What does it mean?" Tina looked at the mark.

"That mark represents your powers," Kurai gave Tina an amused look.

"This mark represents fire and darkness," Tina thought as she continued to stare at the mark.

"So that's what these marks are for. That's why they glow a certain color. It's for our powers," Dawn looked at Shade who nodded in agreement.

"Like I said, those marks represents you powers. I never thought that they'll appear at all," Shade nodded at the three girls.

"What happens when the marks disappear?" Tina turned her head to look at Kurai, "We've had our powers before these marks started to appear."

"Your powers will either remain or disappear," Kurai smirked at Tina.

"It's really dark out here. We should go to an empty house to use," Hope looked around.

"I know a place," Shade stated as he and the three girls disappeared.

"Where are we?" Sarah looked around as they appeared in a room.

The room had three couches. Two of the couches were facing each other. The last couch was facing a TV and there was a coffee table between the couches and the TV.

"Who owns this house?" Dawn took a seat on the couch facing the TB and grabbed the remote while turning on the TV.

"For some unknown reason the sky turned black!" a voice from the TV spoke as Sarah, Dawn, Hope, and Shade looked at the TV.

"That explains why we can't see what's on the screen," Hope rolled her eyes.

"It looks like the whole place has been covered!" the voice sounded surprised.

"Obviously," Sarah crossed her arms over her chest as Dawn tool off the TV.

"To answer your question Dawn," Shade started as the three girls turned to look at him, "Tina bought this house when she disguised herself as Akumu.

"So this house can act as a base for us since Tina probably won't come here," Sarah concluded as Shade nodded in agreement.

"We can spend the night while we're here," Hope added as Sarah and Dawn nodded.

"What about your parents?" Shade looked at the three girls as Dawn stood up.

"Of course we'll talk about it to our parents," Sarah reassured as she, Dawn, and Hope headed towards the door.

"Good luck," Shade sat down on the couch across from the TV as the three girls left the house.

Sarah and Dawn arrived home. Dawn closed the door behind them as they entered the house. The two took a seat on the couch.

"The house is so dark and empty," Sarah muttered as she saw Dawn got off the couch an turned to the lights.

"Our parents are probably still on their vacation since they left a week ago," Dawn sighed as she sat back down on the couch.

Hope entered her house and closed the door behind her. She entered a room and turned on the light to reveal her kitchen. There was an island with town chairs in front of it, a sink, a dish washer next to the sink, a stove, a microwave next to the stove, and refrigerator next to the microwave. Hope sat down on one to the chairs.

"I guess mom and dad are still working overseas," Hope sighed as she rested her head on her hand.

Tina sat on the roof of the high school. She looked at the dark sky. Then she looked at the mark on her wrist that stopped glowing a while ago.

"I've had my powers even before this mark started to appear. When it disappears, my powers might disappear," Tina thought as she looked from the mark to the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"The sky is still dark," Hope muttered as Dawn put a hand on her shoulder.

"The sky will turn back to normal once we defeat Tina and Kurai," Dawn reassured as Sarah sighed.

"Let's go in then. That's why we came to the high school," Sarah stared at the building in front of them.

"You girls took you time," Shade appeared in front of the high school as the doors opened.

"Did you open the doors?" Dawn questioned as she, Sarah, and Hope walked up to Shade as he nodded in response.

"Let's go in and stop Tina and Kurai to fix the sky," Shade looked at the girls who nodded their heads in agreement.

Shade, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope entered the high school. The four walked until they came into a large room. There was a stage and a lot of tables.

"The cafeteria," Hope took a seat at one of the tables close to them.

"Why did you come here?" Tina appeared on the stage and glared at the four.

"We came here because we know you're up to something," Sarah pointed an accusing finger at Tina.

"It won't be that easy," Tina sat down on the stage as she snapped her fingers and black demons appeared.

"I guess we have to beat them first," Sarah threw a few ice spears at some demons. Dawn threw lightning bolts at demons near her. Hope made a wave of water and made it crash on demons close to her. About two minutes later, Shade made a shield to put around him and the three girls.

"The demons deep coming," Shade sighed as the three girls looked at the shield.

"We have to stop all the demons somehow," Hope saw Shade got out of the shield.

"I'll deal with it," Shade looked back at the three girls as a big fire ball appeared above them.

"Interesting, he's actually using his powers," Tina thought as she stared at the scene with interest.

Sarah, Dawn, and Hope stared at the huge fire ball. It then separated in smaller fire balls and hit every demon in the room. All the demons were gone in less than a minute. Tina, Shade, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope were the only ones in the cafeteria. Shade's shield disappeared and Tina stood up and smirked.

"That was cool Shade!" Dawn's eyes lit up as she looked at Shade.

"This is the first time that we saw you use your powers," Sarah added and Hope nodded in agreement.

"I guess it's time to get serious," Tina smirked as the four turned to face her.

"The mark on Tina's wrist started to glow. Sarah's, Dawn's, and Hope's mark also started to glow. They looked down at their marks. Tina chuckled as she looks back at the four and they looked at her.

"Our marks are glowing since we're all together," Tina smirked as she looked down at her mark.

"Tina, why did you betray us?" Sarah questioned as Tina sighed.

"You want to know that badly. I'll tell you then," Tina looked at the four.

"You will?" Dawn's eyes lit up.

"When I was younger I lived out on the streets. I couldn't control my darkness power at the time and I ended up killing some people because of it," Tina looked at the four who were all staring at her with wide eyes except Shade who already knew.

"Go on," Shade encouraged as Tina narrowed her eyes.

"Someone actually saw me one day when I was covered in dry blood. I never really washed the blood off me back then. After that, people started calling me horrible names," Tina started to laugh and the three girls continued to stare at her with wide eyes.

"That's horrible," Sarah gave Tina a sad look.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Now the fun really begins," Tina snapped her fingers again and more demons appeared.

"Not again," Hope narrowed her eyes at the demons.

"We'll get rid of them like we did before," Dawn threw some lightning bolts at some demons.

About three minutes later, all the demons were destroyed. Tina looked down at them in amusement. Shade, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope were panting as they looked at Tina.

"Quit this nonsense!' Kurai appeared next to Tina

"Did you finish?" Tina turned to Kurai.

"Finish what?" Shade narrowed his eyes at Kurai and Tina.

"Go outside and find out yourself," Kurai smirked as Shade, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope left the high school.

The four came outside of the high school. There were black demons all over the place. The four widened their eyes as they looked at the scene in front of them.

"You've got to be joking," Dawn spoke as she, Shade, Sarah, and Hope continued to stare at the scene.

"Demons are all over the place," Sarah looked around them.

"We have to get rid of them," Hope looked at the three who nodded in agreement.

About five minutes later, the four got rid of the demons around the school. More demons appeared in their place.

"Now this is just messed up," Sarah threw her hands up in the air.

"Your girls go on and leave this to me," Sarah, Dawn, and Hope looked at Shade, "It's possible that demons aren't only here. They might be all over the place," Shade explained as the girls nodded.

Shade attacked some demons with fire balls creating an opening. Sarah, Dawn, and Hope went through the opening leaving Shade alone.

"This is going to be fun," Shade thought as he looked at the remaining demons.

Sarah, Dawn, and Hope stopped in front of a few houses. Demons were there too.

"The demons must be all over the place," Hope sighed as she looked at all the demons.

"We have to get rid of them," Dawn narrowed her eyes as Sarah and Hope nodded in agreement.

Sarah threw ice spears at some demons. Hope drowned some demons with water. Dawn threw lightning spears at other demons. Demons kept appearing after other demons were defeated.

"The demons keep coming," Dawn narrowed her eyes.

"I have an idea. Sarah can use her plants," Hope looked at Sarah who nodded in agreement.

Sarah kneeled down on one foot and touched the ground with both of her hands. Then vines came from the ground and wrapped themselves around all the demons in the area. The vines tightened around the demons so much that all the demons in the area disappeared.

"That was awesome Sarah!" Hope clapped her hands.

"There's no point to keep defeating them," Shade appeared in front of the girls as more demons started to appear.

"How do we get rid of the demons?" Dawn threw her hands up in the air.

"The only way to get rid of the demons is to defeat Tina and Kurai," Shade spoke in a firm tone.

Then the ground shook. Sarah's, Dawn's, and Hope's mark started to glow.

"W-What's going on? An earthquake at this time?" Hope shouted loud enough for the others to hear.

"We have to get to the high school now!" Shade exclaimed as the four disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shade, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope appeared in front of the high school. The ground was still shaking. Then the high school started to move up. The four stared at the high school with wide eyes. The high school stopped and transformed into a castle.

"This is crazy! The high school turned into a castle and is as tall as the buildings in a city!" Sarah exclaimed as she moved her arms around.

"We have to go into the castle and stop Tina and Kurai. If we're lucky, have Tina come back to our side," Shade looked at the girls who nodded in agreement.

They headed to the castle with Shade taking the lead. The four stopped in front of the door. The door opened and demons came pouring out of the castle ignoring the four.

"We have to hurry or else this world will be taken over by demons," Dawn spoke as they ran into the castle.

Once inside, the door closed behind them. The four looked at each other and nodded. They walked down a hall and came to a room. Lights brighten up as the four came into the room.

"It's empty," Hope looked around the room, "And big," she added.

"Welcome to the castle," Tina appeared in front of them.

Then the door to the room closed. Shade, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope turned to look at the door.

"You can't escape," Tina crossed her arms as the four turned back to look at her.

"We'll defeat you," Sarah gave Tina a determined look.

Tina raised her hand and the whole room was enveloped in darkness. Tina smirked as her eyes turned black and the four looked around. Shade got a flame to light up in his hand.

"That flame won't do much," Tina's voice echoed throughout the darkness as the flame suddenly disappeared.

Then a flame appeared from the opposite side of the four. They looked at each other before they suddenly feel down.

"We just got hit with Tina's attack," Sarah slightly winced as she got up on her feet.

"Tina has the advantage in this battle," Shade followed Sarah's action.

"You won't be able to reach Kurai at this rate," Tina's voice rang throughout the darkness.

"We just can't stand here and do nothing!" Hope narrowed her eyes and looked around.

"Why bother to struggle?" Tina's voice was heard as Shade lit another flame in his hand.

"So we can beat Kurai and get rid of the darkness!" Dawn gave a determined look while the other three nodded in agreement.

"You told me that you'd tell me more when you had time. We all know of you past," Shade took a step forward as Tina appeared in front of the group.

"The name callings still go on. There were some people that passed that beat me up. Other people wanted to kill me. They were really upset that I killed the people that were close to them. They all thought that I should just die," Tina's black eyes narrowed at the four as they stared at her with wide eyes.

"You met Sparks and the rest of us in the end though. Aren't we friends?" Hope stared to get tears in her eyes.

"You all turned out to be the closest friends in the end, but you'll never get rid of the darkness!" Tina threw some dark spears infused with fire as her mark glowed.

Shade, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope widened their eyes at the sudden attack as they were hit and fell. Tina looked down at them smirking.

"You can never get rid of the darkness," Tina muttered as Shade and the girls tried to stand but fell again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Tina," Shade struggled to stand up as Tina sighed while Sarah, Dawn, and Hope stared at him.

Shade was able to stand up and face Tina while panting. Sarah, Sawn, and Hope stared at Tina and Shade from their spot on the floor. Shade started to walk towards Tina. When he reached Tina, he hugged her. Tina widened her eyes and a moment later she hugged Shade back. Sarah, Dawn, and Hope smiled at the scene as they slowly stood up.

"What do you…mean by…never getting…rid of the darkness?" Shade panted as he broke the hug and looked at Tina.

"It's true. Darkness is everywhere; even if Kurai is defeated. There's my power of darkness. If my powers and Kurai are gone, there is still darkness," Tina gave Shade a sad smile as Sarah, Dawn, and Hope walked up to them.

"It doesn't matter! We can overcome the darkness!" Sarah had a determined look on her face as they turned to look at her.

The darkness in the room disappeared and Tina's eyes turned from black to brown. Shade, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope looked around the room to find it how it was when they entered. Sarah, Dawn, and Hope cheered as Shade and Tina hugged. A door appeared behind Tina. They stopped what they were doing and stared at the door.

"Does this mean you'll come back to us?" Hope questioned as she, Shade, Sarah, and Dawn looked at Tina.

"Tina Darkness," Tina turned away from the others as she heard Kurai's voice in her head.

"Tina?" Shade gave Tina a concerned look as Sarah, Dawn, and Hope stared at Tina in question.

"I know, I can't escape," Tina thought to Kurai as a black aura surrounded her, her eyes turned black, and her mark glowed. She felt Kurai's power leave her mind.

"What's going on?" Dawn looked at Tina as she turned around.

"It's time. Go through the door to reach Kurai. Defeat him and save the world," Tina sighed as she disappeared and the door opened.

"Let's go!" Shade looked at the girls as they nodded their heads in agreement.

They ran towards the door and entered it. They stopped as they saw a long one way hallway when they entered the door.

"The door disappeared. There's no choice but to go forward," Sarah informed as they went down the hall.

"We wouldn't go back anyways!" Hope exclaimed as they continued to walk.

"This hallway goes on forever!" Sarah threw her hands up in the air as they continued to walk.

Shade, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope kept walking down the hallway. The four looked left and right as they continued to walk. About five minutes later, a door appeared in front of the four and they stopped.

"This is it. We'll defeat Kurai, rescue Tina, and save the world," Shade turned to look at Sarah, Dawn, and Hope.

"What if we don't defeat Kurai?" three heads turned towards Dawn, "Kurai is very strong and we were barely able to survive against Tina," she pointed to her injuries.

"Dawn, are you scared or nervous?" Hope gave her a small smile.

"It's ok Dawn, We're all a bit nervous and scared," Sarah put a reassuring hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"What about Shade and Hope?" Dawn turned her head to look as Shade and Hope.

"Of course I'm nervous. We're about to face Kurai after all," Hope gave Dawn a reassuring smile.

"I'm a bit nervous, just not as nervous as you girls," Shade smirked at the three, "Let's go!" he turned his attention to the door as the three nodded.

Shade opened the door to find a room with Kurai sitting on a lone chair at the end of the room. In front of him was Tina's body on the floor in a puddle of blood. Shade, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope entered the room and the door disappeared.

"Welcome, glad you can make it," Kurai gave the four an evil smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Kurai!" Sarah shouted as she glared at him.

"What did you do to Tina!" Hope copied Sarah's action.

"Nothing really. Tina and I had a deal that we made ever since she joined me," Kurai moved his eyes from the four to Tina's body.

"It-It was," everyone turned to look at Tina who tried to get up.

"Tina!" Shade gave Tina a worried look.

"I thought you died Tina," Kurai put a foot on Tina's back that caused her to cough and the other to glare at him.

"What do you mean Kurai!" Shade saw Kurai move his foot off Tina and turned his attention to Shade.

"It was part of our deal," Kurai smirked as Shade, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope stared at him in disbelief.

"You mean to kill Tina was part of some deal!" Sarah gave Tina a sad look.

"S-Sarah," Tina managed to say and Sarah softened her eyes at her.

"I'm going to end this once and for all Tina," an ice spear appeared in Kurai's hand.

"Why did she make this kind of deal with you?" Hope started to have tears come down her face.

"B-Because-" Tina couldn't continue because Kurai stabbed her in the heart killing her.

"Tina!" Shade and the girls stared in shock.

"Y-You k-k-killed Tina!" Sarah started to cry.

"T-This is h-horrible!" Dawn sobbed as she collapsed on the floor.

"The end for the rest of you is here," Kurai snapped his fingers and the room got covered in darkness.

"N-Not again," Hope sniffled as Shade lit a flame.

"We have to stop Kurai. Not after he killed Tina," Shade turned to look at the girls who slowly nodded in agreement as they wiped their faces.

"We have to try," Sarah looked at Dawn and Hope.

"May-" Dawn collapsed as blood poured from her at the sudden attack.

"Dawn!" Sarah caught Dawn before she fell.

"Dawn!" Hope exclaimed as she got closer to the siblings.

"T-This is it…for me," Dawn smiled at her sister, "I had fun."

"Dawn! No!" Sarah cried and hugged Dawn as her eyes closed.

Then a light appeared in the darkness. The room slowly turned back to normal as the light got brighter.

"W-What is going on! How did this happen!" Kurai appeared in front of the chair and glared at the group.

"What was that light?" Shade looked at Sarah and Hope as they rubbed their tears away.

"There has to be some explanation," Kurai looked down to find Tina's body gone and only saw a puddle of blood.

"I guess you're still alive somewhere Tina!" Kurai looked around the room as the group widened their eyes.

A light appeared between Kurai and the group. Then there was a bright light outside. The marks of Sarah, Dawn, and Hope started to glow.

"The demons are gone and the sky turned back to normal," Kurai narrowed his eyes at the light.

Dawn started to glow as the light got closer. The light transformed into Tina and her mark was also glowing. Shade, Sarah, and Hope stared at her as she kneeled in front of the sisters. Tina put a hand on Dawn's head and she stopped glowing. Dawn opened her eyes and looked around.

"Wh-" Dawn was interrupted when Sarah hugged her.

"Tina how did you?" Shade questioned as Tina got up and turned to face him.

"I tell you when we defeat Kurai," Tina turned to look at Kurai and narrowed her eyes as the siblings got up from the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"If you really want to know; I used my powers right before Kurai actually killed me to make it look like I died," Tina turned to look at the group.

"You were also able to bring me back to life," Dawn smiled at Tina.

"That was pretty smart of you," Shade gave Tina an impressed look.

"How dare you do this making me look like a fool!" everyone turned to look at Kurai as he glared at Tina.

"It's time to end this!" Tina disappeared and appeared behind Kurai restraining him.

The others took this chance and attacked Kurai. Sarah used ice, Dawn used lightning, and Hope used water. Their attacks combined and moved towards Kurai. When the attack got close enough, Tina moved out of the way just as Kurai got hit.

"Not bad," Shade thought as he looked at Kurai.

"This is going to be fun," Kurai disappeared and the room was covered in darkness once more.

"Not this," Hope complained as Tina's eyes turned black.

"Keep your senses sharp," Tina looked around in the darkness.

"It's not like we'll be-" Dawn put her hand over Sarah's mouth.

"We just need to find a way out of here," Dawn took her hand off Sarah's mouth.

"Tina! Shade!" Hope exclaimed as the two suddenly collapsed catching the sisters attention.

"T-That-" Shade became unconscious.

"S-Shade!" Tina slowly got back up and went closer to him.

"What happened?" Sarah gave them a look of concern and distress.

"Kurai put a really strong demon in the darkness," Tina looked at one place in the darkness.

"We can't see it," Hope and the sisters looked where Tina was looking.

There was the sound of huge footsteps heading their way. Sarah, Dawn, and Hope looked at each other as Tina tensed. There was an attack that suddenly came at them as a huge demon appeared. They all dodged the attack.

"I've never seen a demon like that before," Dawn and the others looked at the huge demon.

The huge demon was a black tiger five times the normal size of a tiger. It let out a loud roar and looked at each one of the girls. The demon narrowed its eyes when they landed on Tina.

"Why is that big black kitty demon looking at you?" Hope looked between the demon and Tina.

"Well, this demon-" Tina and the other girls heard the demon roar as it pounced Tina.

"W-What's happening?" Shade regained consciousness and looked around.

"You finally wake up Shade," Sarah and the other girls except Tina turned to look at him.

"Now would be a good time to combine attacks so I might be able to be free!" Tina exclaimed as the demon put on of its paws on her.

"Might?" Hope thought as she tilted her head to the side.

"Let's do it!" Sarah pumped her fist in the air.

Dawn threw a lightning spear. Sarah threw an ice spear. Hope threw a water spear. Their attacks combined and hit the demon causing smoke to appear.

"Did you get that demon?" Shade tried to look through the smoke.

Inside the smoke, the demon howled in pain. Tina got herself free as the demon raised its paw. The demon turned to look at her.

"I'll finish this demon off," Tina started to throw dark and fire spears.

The demon howled once more as it collapsed a few feet away from Tina. Tina sighed as the smoke cleared.

"Great! That demon's gone!" Dawn smiled as they all reunited.

"Now you'll have to face me," the room got bright as Kurai stood in front of the group.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So you're finally ready to fight," Shade cracked his knuckles as he narrowed his eyes at Kurai.

"It's nice to see you too brother," Kurai smirked at Shade.

"Now we'll finally be able to get on with the real battle," Hope narrowed her eyes at Kurai.

"Then I'll start," Kurai threw dark, ice, and lightning spears at the group.

Everyone but Tina dodged the incoming attack. Tina tried to move but she couldn't. She looked down at her feet to find them tied down to the floor.

"Tina!" Sarah and the others shouted as Tina got hit with the attack as Kurai smirked.

"That's what you get for deceiving me," Kurai narrowed his eyes at Tina who was lying on the floor.

"Tina, are you ok?" Shade ran to her side and kneeled next to her.

"A-Are you ok?" Tina slowly sat up and looked at Shade.

"The other and I are fine. You're the one who got hit with Kurai's attack," Shade helped Tina up.

"Let's see if you all can dodge this," Kurai threw another barrage of spears.

The group was able to dodge Kurai's attack. They all looked at Kurai as he smirked at them. Tina widened her eyes in realization.

"You're trying to worn us down so you can get and advantage later on," Tina pulled away from Shade as Kurai's smirk widened.

"How about we attack you instead!" Dawn threw lightning spears as Sarah added some ice spears.

Kurai tried to dodge the attack, but found out he couldn't. He looked down to find vines and darkness wrapped around from his feet to his knees. The attack hit Kurai who let out a low growl.

"I guess you're having problems Kurai," he looked to see Shade.

"It's over Kurai," Sarah spoke as she and the other surrounded Kurai.

In each of their hand, was a different powered spear. Tina had a dark spear, Sarah had an ice spear, Dawn had a lightning spear, Hope had a water spear, and Shade had a fire spear. Then they all stabbed Kurai who dissolved into nothing.

"Good bye brother," Shade muttered as Tina put a hand on his shoulder.

The castle started to tremble as everything started to collapse. The floor beneath the group started to fall apart.

"This is just great! We're going to fall to our death!" Dawn complained as they started to fall.

"Let's hold on to each other and focus our powers!" Tina shouted as she reached towards Shade.

A few seconds later, the group was in a circle holding on to each other. They all looked at each other and nodded. The group closed their eyes and started to glow white. Then they disappeared and appeared on the ground as they opened their eyes.

"We did it! We saved ourselves from falling to our deaths!" Sarah jumped up and down while clapping her hands.

"Yeah. You all were able to knock some sense into me. We were even able to defeat Kurai. Eien no Yami wasn't able to be complete," Tina looked up at the sky.

"Eien no Yami?" Hope questioned as she and the others turned to look at her.

"It means Eternal Darkness. I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you all through," Tina turned to look and them and bowed.

"We're just glad you're back," Shade smiled as the girls went up to hug Tina.

"Hey guys!" a voice shouted causing the others to stop and look around to find Sparks.

"Sparkle!" Dawn shouted as the other girls turned to wave as Tina hid behind Shade.

"You all finally…defeated Kurai," Sparks paned as she looked at them.

"We have a surprise for you," Sarah gave her a smile as Shade moved aside to reveal Tina.

"Tina! You're finally back!" Sparks ran up to Tina and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry for all that Sparks," Tina muttered as she hugged her back.

"It doesn't matter I'll always forgive you!" Sparks started to cry as she let go of Tina.

"It's all because I have my friends," Tina thought as she gave Sparks a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It's been a week since the fall of Kurai. The location of Shadow High School disappeared and is forgotten. The only ones who know are Tina, Shade, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope. The only other person that knows is Sparkle. The six of them today are at the open field in a circle.

"What do you plan on doing since Kurai's defeated? Do you plan on going back to your world Shade?" Hope asked as the girls turned to look at him.

"I've thought about it for a while," Shade looked at the girls, "I plan on staying here just in case something happens since the marks of Sarah, Dawn, and Hope disappeared."

"Yeah, when our marks disappeared and we tried to use our powers, we couldn't. Tina is the only one who kept her mark and powers," Dawn and the others turned to look at Tina.

"I don't know why my mark and powers didn't disappear like the rest of you," Tina looked down at her mark as Shade got closer to her.

"I guess, but we won't be able to help you or Shade," Hope looked down at her lap.

"It'll be good for you all. You'll be able to live regular lives for now on with your family," Shade reassured the girls.

"What about Tina?" Sparks gave Tina a concerned look.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be helping Shade if something comes up. I have a bit of an advantage since I'm an orphan," Tina put her head on Shade's shoulder as she sighed.

"Where is Shade going to stay in this world?" Sarah cocked her head to the side.

"Sarah that's obvious! Shade is going to stay with Tina!" Dawn stared at her sister like she was stupid.

"Knock it off! Look, it's getting late," Hope looked at the colorful sky.

"I guess you're right," Dawn and the others got up.

"This is it for today," Tina looked at the others as they nodded.

"We'll be leaving before it gets dark," Sparks pointed to herself, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope.

"You better go before your parents start to worry," Shade spoke as the four left the field.

"This just leaves us," Tina looked up at the sky Shade turned to look at her.

"In the end you came back to us. What made you come back to us?" Shade gave Tina a confused look.

"Kizuna," Tina turned to look at Shade.

"Looks like you've made too good of bonds," Shade chuckled at Tina.

"At first I was all alone. It was so lonely and dark. Then I met Sparks, Sarah, you, Dawn, and Hope. I ended up making some close bonds," Tina smiled at Shade.

"But we pulled you out of the darkness in the end and you're alive right here," Shade gave Tina a hug which was returned.

"My closest bond is probably with you," Tina let go of Shade.

"I-I guess so," a light blush started to appear on Shade's face.

The sky darkens around the two. They looked up to see the stars and the moon.

"The stars are so pretty," Tina took a deep breath as she continued to look at the stars.

"Yeah," Shade agreed with her.

"Hey Shade?" Tina saw him turn to look at her, "Let's go home," she held out a hand towards him as she gave him a gentle smile.

"Of course. A new beginning is coming after all," Shad replied as he tool Tina's hand while returning the smile.

Then they both disappeared from the open field.


End file.
